


Стрелы

by Hellas (onTheRainbow)



Series: Вулканский цикл [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onTheRainbow/pseuds/Hellas
Summary: Очередное приключение Кирка и Спока на далекой планете.Таймлайн - после "Права Геоклита".
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Вулканский цикл [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766263
Kudos: 2





	1. Стрела первая. Смерть

Кирк присел на корточки возле успешно обезвреженного Споком туземца, вынимая из неподвижной руки того плоский металлический кружок. Монета выглядела странной: на ней не было ни знаков, ни даже каких-либо отметок. Простой блестящий кругляк… Лицо капитана, прежде мрачное, стало теперь уже задумчивым. Туземец (если его можно было таковым назвать) – молодой мужчина в одежде под цвет местной пожухлой травы, с мирно покоящимися на бедре еще двумя метательными дротиками, какими-то замысловатым образом заточенными пластинками и небольшим шарообразным грузиком на тонкой цепочке из тяжелого металла – выглядел, на взгляд Кирка, не агрессивно и кровожадно, а скорее по-солдатски строго. Если бы их неожиданного противника требовалось охарактеризовать одним словом, Кирк сказал бы, не раздумывая: «лазутчик». Маскировка, оружие, манера слежки и нападения… и лишь одно во всем этом смущало капитана и вызывало недоумение: крепко зажатая в ладони, в самый последний миг жизни, словно что-то наиценнейшее, блестящая абсолютно плоская «монета».  
Поднявшись, Кирк протянул странную находку Споку. Его старший помощник с немалым интересом взял круглый, стертый по краям кусочек металла.  
\- Легкоплавкий металл, использовалась, во всей видимости, форма из твердой скальной породы.  
\- Деньги? – Кирк с сомнением уставился на металлический диск.  
\- Не обязательно. – Спок осмотрел находку со всех сторон. – Но я бы не стал исключать и такой вариант.  
\- Но на ней нет номинала, Спок!  
\- Насколько вы помните, капитан, наличие номинала характерно для знаков стоимости, которыми были, например, бумажные деньги на Земле. При использовании редких металлов в этом нет необходимости. Притом, использование знаков стоимости присуще довольно высокоразвитым цивилизациям.  
\- Ясно. То есть, ты считаешь, они используют просто разные формы для отлива.  
\- Либо различное процентное содержание редкого металла в сплаве.  
\- Не слишком ли сложно для туземцев? – Кирк недоверчиво сощурился.  
\- Капитан, народ, добывающий руду и способный выплавлять один вид металла, выплавит и второй.  
\- Да уж, это не колокола отливать.  
Бровь Спока удивленно дернулась вверх. Кирк поспешил пояснить.  
\- Колокола отливались из бронзы.  
\- Не вижу проблемы в использовании данного сплава.  
\- В использовании и не было проблем, Спок. Проблема заключалась в том, чтобы смешать два металла-компонента, имеющих такую огромную разбежку в температурах плавления, и не дать одному из металлов испариться.  
Тут Спок, словно что-то заметив, присел возле несостоявшегося лазутчика и провел рукой по траве возле тела. И через мгновенье на ладони вулканца заблестела еще одна монета. Правда, она несколько отличалась от первой. Размер и форма были теми же, вот только…  
\- Более легкоплавкий, и соответственно, менее прочный металл.  
Кирк внимательно смотрел на кругляк в руке Спока. Монета, если это была монета, теперь уже была не блестяще-стальной, а мутно-рыжей.  
\- Учитывая, что добыча такого металла намного более легка, логично предположить, что и ценность этого предмета ниже, чем предыдущего.  
\- Значит…  
Но продолжить мысль капитан не успел. В мгновение ока Спок, резко развернувшись, толкнул его на землю, сам падая следом. Реакция вулканца была моментальной. И в очередной раз не лишней.  
Прошив воздух там, где еще секунду назад стоял Кирк, и не найдя цели, в землю впилась тонкая хищная стрела. Черный насмешливо-куцый «плюмаж» дрожал на ветру.  
Кирк оглянулся.  
Молчаливый тихий лес. В густой листве не слышно ни звука: ни шелеста листьев, ни чьих-то шагов. Нет, эта тишина не настораживала. Она была просто пустынной.

В лесу не было никого.

Доверив осмотр места, откуда предположительно стреляли, Споку, Кирк сидя на земле рассматривал легкое и опасное оружие, чуть не ставшее причиной его смерти. Стрела все больше удивляла его. Сделанная, на первый взгляд, довольно небрежно, она была, как Кирк понял позже, результатом сложный расчетов. Все, начиная от длины древка до рваной аляповатости оперения, имело своей единственной целью изменение расстояния, на которое такую стрелу можно было пустить. И, соответственно, вопрос о правильности рассчитанной ими траектории был весьма спорным.  
Решив поделиться своим открытием со Споком, он направился туда, где в последний раз вулканец что-то задумчиво изучал на местности. Офицер по науке был по-прежнему там же. Вернее, почти там же, если не считать трех-четырех метров, на которые Спок сместился в ходе своих поисков. Та самая поправка, мысль о которой пришла на ум капитану.  
\- Что-нибудь есть, Спок?  
Вулканец оторвал взгляд от пятна осыпавшейся иглицы.  
\- Недостаточно информации, капитан. Но у меня есть гипотеза, о том, что, по всей видимости стрелявший не собирался никого убивать.  
\- ?  
\- Уровень маскировки и использование ложной траектории. Убийца, не собирающийся оставлять в живых свидетелей своего преступления, не стал бы применять столь сложных приемов.  
\- Но если бы ты не толкнул меня…  
\- Вероятно, стрелявший учел и это.  
Кирк еще раз недоверчиво глянул на стрелу.  
\- Считаешь, кто-то решил нас просто припугнуть?  
\- Учитывая все предыдущие действия, полагаю, цель была именно такой.  
\- А как насчет второй монеты? Биметаллизм – в ходу у местного населения?  
Спок помедлил с ответом.  
\- Вполне возможно. Но такое утверждение верно лишь в том случае, если это действительно монеты…  
\- …В чем ты весьма сомневаешься.  
Вулканец промолчал.  
Капитан оглядел место, где они со Споком стояли: нигде не было видно ни малейшего признака чужого пребывания. На земле не оказалось следов, а ведь, даже если стрелявший был обут в мягкую обувь, в какой был напавший на них лазутчик, следы все равно должны были остаться. Ни сломанных веток, ни других признаков чьего-либо присутствия не имелось. Кто-то действительно продумал все до мелочей.  
Кирк немотивированно хитро прищурился:  
\- Что ж, есть только один способ выяснить это!  
Уже догадавшись, куда капитан клонит, Спок скептически заметил:  
\- Не думаю, что этот способ будет логичным.  
\- Брось, Спок! Если гора не идет к Магомеду … Как говаривал один профессор Академии: если вы не имеете возможности применить другие методы, воспользуйтесь эмпирическим.  
\- Именно за перечень таких спорных советов его не желали публиковать на Вулкане и ряде других планет Федерации. Подход профессора Джеткинса к любой проблеме – чисто человеческий.  
\- Отсиживаясь здесь, мы ничего не узнаем, Спок. А ближайшее поселение должно быть где-то неподалеку.  
Осознав, что дальнейший спор будет просто безрезультатным, Спок покорно последовал за непреклонным в своем решении капитаном.

В своих предположениях относительно того, насколько близко отсюда расположено поселение, Кирк оказался абсолютно прав. Уже минут через десять они заметили вдали силуэты небольших домиков. При ближайшем рассмотрении ими оказались небольшие лачужки, крытые соломой. Три маленьких хижины выглядели поставленными недавно: дерево еще не успело потемнеть от воды, солома выглядела свежей. У входа одной из лачуг они увидели женщину, сидящую на дряхловатой колоде и монотонно скребущую ножом какой-то корешок. Лицо женщины не выражало ничего.  
Кирк со Споком подошли ближе. Рука, державшая нож, замерла. Женщина подняла голову и бросила на них безразличный взгляд. Через секунду нож снова заскользил по слоистой поверхности корня.  
Капитан хотел было что-то сказать, но хмурая поселенка опередила его.  
\- Убирайтесь.  
Транслятор проглотил лающие звуки и выдал взамен короткую фразу на стандарте. Кирк не сразу понял, что за язык только что услышал. Язык был ощутимо изменен, но все еще узнаваем.  
\- Уходите отсюда. Или я убью вас.  
Незнакомка, безразлично смотрящая себе под руки, говорила на немецком. Вернее на том, что он из себя представлял после довольно кощунственной переработки. Из всего языка остались только корни и приставки. С окончаниями слов стало что-то непонятное, будто вместо них к словам добавлялось что-то инородное, чужое.  
Многозначительный взгляд Спока удержал его от попытки заговорить. В полной тишине они двинулись прочь, не преминув заглянуть в окошки маленьких хибар. Все они были абсолютно пусты.

Отойдя на приличное расстояние от странного хутора, Кирк остановился, вопросительно глядя на своего первого офицера.  
\- У тебя есть версии?  
\- Пока нет. Не могу объяснить причину агрессии, если не учитывать тот факт, что лазутчик, напавший на нас утром, мог принадлежать к данной группе. Плотность населения на планете невелика, и, вероятно, она пришла к самому очевидному выводу.  
\- Вряд ли она стала бы нас предупреждать в таком случае. Нет, тут что-то другое… Кстати…  
\- Использование земного языка.  
\- Не просто земного языка, Спок. Слова изменены так, словно… тут присутствует еще одна языковая ветвь.  
\- Интерференция.  
\- Похоже на то.  
Кирк задумчиво замолчал.  
\- То, как они одеваются.  
\- Я понял тебя, Джим. – Спок смотрел в сторону маленького поселения вдалеке. – Но для подобных предположений фактов недостаточно. Логично будет…  
\- … повременить с выводами.  
Капитан кивнул. Что-то его тревожило. И что-то сильно начинало не нравиться во всем этом.  
\- Бритва Оккама, Спок.

Вулканец внимательно посмотрел в спину удаляющемуся вперед человеку и молча сделал шаг следом.

Второй раз на них напали в полдень. Мелкие, но острые стальные пластинки вспороли Кирку тунику и в касании задели висок. Спок же успел увернуться, и вскоре двое чужаков рухнули на землю, примяв собой выгоревшую траву.  
На этот раз нападавшие были одеты в темно-красную одежду того же покроя. Спок нагнулся и достал из висящего на поясе мешочка два блестящих кругляка. Три точно таких же оказалось и у второго.  
Капитан становился все мрачнее и мрачнее.  
\- Это монеты.  
Вулканец молчал.  
\- Эти двое вряд ли издалека. Значит, где-то есть еще поселения. Может там нам удастся узнать об истинном назначении этого. – Кирк кивнул на металлические кружки.  
\- Нет повода считать, что в других поселениях нас примут по-другому. Но поскольку альтернатива отсутствует, придется поступить именно таким образом.  
Капитан ничего не ответил. Причины искать поселения были, но об этом умалчивали оба. Третий день они абсолютно ничего не ели. И если Спок переносил подобные лишения почти беспроблемно, то самого Кирка порой мутило и картинка перед глазами расплывалась. Он уже порядком ослаб, и Спок прекрасно понимал, что, если они сегодня не найдут хоть какое-нибудь поселение, дальше Джима ему придется уже нести.  
\- Надо переодеться.  
Спок с едва заметным неодобрением поглядел на него.  
\- Нет вариантов, Спок. Так мы хотя бы будем походить на своих. Да и парни не будут против. – Попытка пошутить вышла неубедительной. Капитан устал. Это было очевидно.  
С того самого момента, как они покинули челнок при весьма малоприятных обстоятельствах, едва успев выбраться из него живыми, цепочка странных происшествий преследовала их по пятам. А третий день без еды и с очень небольшим количеством воды… Да еще отбиваясь от желающих заполучить их головы…  
Чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания, вулканские острые уши было решено скрыть импровизированной повязкой из той же материи. Переодевшись, Кирк со Споком разделили поровну монеты. Оставшаяся бронзовая перекочевала по обоюдному согласию к капитану.  
Не медля и не теряя времени, они продолжили путь.


	2. Стрела вторая. Кров

Дом необычной формы, сложенный из камня и с черепичной крышей, они заметили издалека. Он стоял абсолютно одиноко, вокруг простирался лиственный лес - тишь и благодать. Возле дома вилась дорожка, выложенная из булыжника и по сравнению с нищенскими хибарками на окраине, этот дом выглядел намного богаче и ухоженней. Когда двое подошли достаточно близко, чтобы их можно было разглядеть из выходящих на пригорок окон, навстречу им вышла хозяйка. Женщина скромно улыбнулась, явно обрадовавшись их прибытию.  
\- Здравствуйте и радуйтесь, путники.  
\- И ты здравствуй и радуйся, хозяйка, - ответил Кирк, копируя манеру женщины.  
\- Мы рады вашему появлению. Примите наш кров вашим и разделите с нами его тепло.  
Не зная, что будет по местным традициям уместным ответом, Кирк коротко, но с почтением поклонился.  
\- Благодарим вас. – Спок повторил поклон капитана с уважением, но чуть сдержанней.  
Хозяйка незаметно закуталась поплотнее в паллу и проследовала в дом мягкой неспешной поступью. Весь ее образ был пронизан достоинством и скромностью, и Кирк подумал о том, что самое худшее из того, что могло с ними произойти, минуло, и теперь дела постепенно стали налаживаться. Хозяйка проводила их в довольно большой дворик внутри дома. Капитан осмотрелся: помещения дома смыкались друг с другом, создавая своеобразное «кольцо», внутри которого и находилась вся домашняя утварь. Кирк поднапряг память и вспомнил, как называется подобный дворик. Атрий. В углу поодаль стояла прялка, чуть дальше – ткацкий станок. Дворик был накрыт крышей, и лишь по середине имелся проем, через который был виден лоскут неба. Под «окном» в крыше располагался небольшой водоем. «Для сбора дождевой воды» - подумал Кирк. Вернее, вспомнил. И еще он вспомнил, что такой вот проем в крыше зовется комплювием, а водоем под ним – имплювием.  
В атрии был уже накрыт стол. Хозяин, коренастый и бородатый, вышел им навстречу с широчайшей улыбкой. Одетый тоже в бардовые, но не кроенные, а драпирующие одежды, он выглядел порядком старше и внушительней своих гостей.  
\- Радуйтесь, уважаемые гости! Вот уж день так день!  
\- Радуйся, хозяин! – Кирк вернул улыбку, а Спок вновь почтенно поклонился.  
\- Что ж, раз судьба скора на праздники для нашего дома, не будем ее гневить! Поблагодарим ее вином и хлебом!  
\- Поблагодарим, щедрейший из хозяев, - уверенно и также резво ответил Джим. Улыбка, сверкавшая на его лице, была уже практически искренней. Девушка-служанка, неизвестно откуда вдруг появившаяся, аккуратно и без лишней поспешности наполнила бокалы на столе вином, и так же тихо и незаметно, как тень, удалилась.  
\- Позвольте, почтеннейшие, представить вам мою жену, Лаурию. Сам же я, Торий, как вы может быть наслышаны, местный Владетель.  
\- Честь для нас, почтенный Торий. Мое имя… - Кирк чуть было не задумался, - Тиберий. А это мой друг, Спок. – Не придумав ничего лучше, капитан назвал вулканца его настоящим именем. «Оно хотя бы ему подходит».  
Хозяин счастливейше улыбнулся и, глядя на Кирка чуть ли не с обожанием, сказал:  
\- Тогда, дражайшие, не будем откладывать главного!  
Кирк со Споком незаметно переглянулись, недоумевая, что же хозяин хотел этим сказать. Тем временем, Торий кивнул своей жене, и та медленно «выплыла» куда-то на несколько мгновений. То, что произошло позже, привело капитана в оцепенение. В комнату вместе с Лаурией и молодой черноглазой служанкой «вплыла» девушка лет шестнадцати. В яркой, длинной, до пола, тунике, перехваченной белым поясом из овечьей шерсти… Хотя все, кроме пугливого юного лица, скрывала ярко-огненная палла, Кирк знал, что под ней. Волосы, заплетенные шестью косами и убранные вокруг головы; венок из цветов… непременно из тех самых… «Вербена и майоран» - пронеслось в голове как приговор. Такое же огненное покрывало, чуть спадающее на лицо…желтые башмачки…  
\- Хоть мы и не можем собрать десятерых свидетелей, но ты уж пойми нас, почтеннейший.  
Кирк стоял, обомлевший, не в силах ничего сказать. Хозяин ухмыльнулся в бороду, глядя, какое впечатление на его дражайшего гостя произвела его дочь, и продолжил.  
\- Глянем в небо, Тиберий! Я не суеверен, и ты, надеюсь тоже.  
\- Да, почтеннейший… - сказало он, переводя взгляд на стаю легко парящих в небе птиц.  
\- … полет чистейший! – Торий широко улыбнулся, глянув на жену, скромно опустившую светящиеся радостью глаза. – Певчие не станут лгать нам, друг!  
Кирк, понимая, что отступить ему уже никто не даст, смиренно глядел на хозяина дома. Торий же повернулся к своей дочери, и с деланным негодованием проворчал:  
\- Ну, что ж ты молчишь, Камила!  
Девушка подняла огромные теплые глаза на … Спока (!) и испуганно проговорила:  
\- Где ты, Гай, там и я – Гайя.  
\- Будьте счастливы! – радостно выдохнул Кирк вместе с хозяевами дома. Но тут же весь подобрался. Он вспомнил, что дальше следует за поздравлениями в этой свадебной церемонии… Бедняга Спок!  
Лаурия уже появилась возле ставшей рядом со Споком Камилой и, как и полагалось по обычаю, соединила их правые руки вместе. Вулканец побелел. Ему мигом передались и молчаливая радость матери и щемящий страх дочери, причем последний был настолько силен, что у Спока перехватило дыхание. Но выпустить руки невесты он не имел права. Стоически держа в своей руке руку девушки, Спок всячески пытался выстроить блоки и преграды между их разумами, сдерживая интенсивные эмоции Камилы, но необходимость поддерживать постоянный физический контакт затрудняла этот процесс.  
Момента, когда хозяин пригласил их к столу, ждали как минимум трое. Служанка быстро исчезла в одном из «крыльев» дома, Спок с Камилой сели рядом, Джим сел по правую руку от «жениха». Сам он никак не ожидал, что его примут за друга жениха, который, в принципе, и должен производить все эти манипуляции. Когда он в первый раз увидел Камилу, он уже подумал, что женитьба светит именно ему. Кирк мысленно нахмурился. Лучшим ли был этот новый вариант? Безусловно, Спок отыграл свою часть на «ура», никак не выдав удивления этому неожиданному бракосочетанию. Но для вулканцев вопрос женитьбы был очень важен по понятным причинам, поэтому капитана весьма волновало реальное состояние Спока. Девушка, как Кирк уже заметил, побаивалась своего строгого супруга… Что ж… Самое сложное было еще впереди… Кирк изо всех сил надеялся, что провожать дочь в дом жениха хозяевам в голову не придет. Но даже если их удастся отговорить от этой затеи, мотивируя дальней дорогой, что потом делать с девушкой? Когда сканеры Энтерпрайза засекут их, Камилу придется куда-то деть. Но куда? Взять ее с собой на борт? Девушку из проримской языческой культуры? Кирк поморщился от этой мысли. О том, куда при этом полетят все флотские директивы, можно было не говорить. Хотя на самом деле проблема была не в этом: для культуры, где не так давно научились выплавлять металл, даже малейшее представление о технологиях их века являлось недопустимым и губительным.  
\- За молодых! – хозяин поднял высоко полный бокал, и все, кроме самих новобрачных, проделали то же. Благо, церемония предполагала трезвость молодоженов, иначе Кирку пришлось бы задействовать все свое воображение, чтобы объяснить, почему жених не пьет.  
Из дальнейших разговоров прояснилось, что двое напавших на них были представителями Северных Племен и, как стало понятно капитану, свадьба имела в том числе и политический характер: отношения между поселениями периодически поддерживались известным с давних времен способом. Девочек всегда выдавали замуж в раннем возрасте, в пятнадцать, а то и в тринадцать лет, а их женихи были самое меньшее в два раза старше их. Это были взрослые мужчины, успевшие чего-то достичь, построить свой дом, чье имя было на слуху. Оказалось, Торий в курсе (видно, таков был уговор с пронубой), что Камиле придется далеко уехать, и что он вряд ли снова увидит дочь. Но ради мира вояка готов был пойти даже на это. Войны между племенами могли забрать у него не только его дочь, но и всю его семью, а она, как выяснилось, была у Тория немалой. Двое взрослых сыновей уже покинули дом, с двухлетними двойняшками сейчас возилась кормилица, единственная дочь выходила замуж… Хозяину было что терять.  
Когда трапеза закончилась, Камила вышла на несколько минут, чтобы переодеть праздничный наряд и, облачившись в такую же столу с паллой, как и у ее матери, присоединилась к гостям. Хозяин предложил гостям побыть еще пару дней в его доме перед отъездом. Кирк со Споком не могли не принять такого предложения. Ночевать в степи или в лесу было не так заманчиво, как в тепле и уюте. Лаурия удалилась отдать распоряжения слугам, чтобы те подготовили для них покои. Торий и Кирк незаметно для всех ускользнули в небольшой перистиль, а Спок с Камилой остались наедине в атрии. Вулканец молчал, не зная о чем заговорить со своей новоявленной женой, Камила же, по-видимому, и хотела что-то спросить, но не решалась. Суровое холодное лицо ее мужа и его нежелание даже взять ее за руку вызывали у нее боязнь за свое дальнейшее будущее, и вулканец это прекрасно понимал. Она, возможно, была наслышана от прислуги о северных народах, и эти слухи могли ей не нравиться. Друг жениха, однако, выглядел довольно добрым и открытым, и Спок осознавал, что девушке проще было бы связать жизнь не с ним, а с Джимом. «Тиберий» ей был намного понятнее и ближе ее супруга – молчаливого серьезного истукана, хотя и Джим кое-где заметно переигрывал.  
Спок внимательно смотрел на девушку, словно решая для себя важную дилемму. Решение капитана обернулось массой неожиданностей для них, и отступать было некуда. Не будучи никогда прежде женат, Спок с необъяснимой серьезностью относился к произошедшему против их воли действу. Он прекрасно понимал, что, когда возникнет такая необходимость, капитан сможет сообщить семье Камилы о том, что ее муж погиб в битве, например, и она снова станет свободной… но было ли это выходом?.. Ложь не была логичной, в любом случае. По их вине настоящий супруг Камилы был теперь мертв, а неожиданное не появление жениха на свадьбе только бы ухудшило отношения между племенами и, в конце концов, не довело бы до добра. Тем более, принимая решение облачиться в чужие одежды, они не предполагали таких последствий. Спок взвешивал все имеющиеся факты. Говорить о том, что обряд был проведен не по всем правилам, он не мог. Кирк, как и полагает другу жениха, согласился от его имени принять все незначительные нарушения церемонии, дабы не обидеть хозяина дома. Получалось, что Спок по всем местным обычаям был женат и имел теперь ряд обязательств перед своей женой, и, судя по всему, ряд прав. Причем, первые и вторые были примерно равны. Вулканец заглянул в глаза девушки. Камила кротко потупила взгляд, не рискуя смотреть на своего сурового суженого.  
\- Нам нужно поговорить, Камила.  
\- Да, мой муж.  
Они присели на одной из лавочек у стены атрия. Напряжение нарастало. Свадьба, хотя она и не была заключена по вулканским традициям, все равно оставалась свадьбой, и Спок беспокоился о последствиях, которые она могла вызвать.  
\- То, что я скажу тебе – очень важно. Ты должна слушать внимательно и…  
Закончить ему не удалось. Служанка, недавно разливавшая вино в бокалы, влетела в атрий, и чуть отдышавшись, выпалила:  
\- Уважаемый господин, хозяину сообщили, что Фортиада перенесена на завтра и вам придется отправиться сегодня же в путь, чтобы успеть к началу состязаний!  
Спок встал. Похоже, сейчас появился как раз такой случай, при котором их исчезновение было бы и уместным, и не вызвало бы подозрений.  
\- Мой друг уже предупрежден?  
\- Да, господин. Хозяин говорит, что вы можете взять все снаряжение у него. Хозяин уже подбирает вам оружие для завтрашних состязаний. Вам не о чем беспокоиться – оружие хозяина лучшее в наших землях. – И, видя суровую оживленность на лице гостя, сказала, - Я провожу вас, если желаете.  
Спок коротко кивнул и направился в одно из «крыльев» вслед за служанкой. Обернувшись на ходу и приостановившись, он сказал Камиле:  
\- Мы продолжим разговор, когда я вернусь.  
Камила молча кивнула, проводив мужа долгим задумчивым взглядом.

Когда Спок нашел их, Торий с Кирком уже подобрали лук и колчан со стрелами капитану, выбрали меч по руке Джима и много чего еще. Хозяин хлопотал во всю над своим снаряжением. Спок видел, насколько дорога каждая деталь Торию, каждая стрела, каждая метательная пластинка. Старый рубака определял с предельной точностью что из вооружения и кому подобрать, чтобы было точно в пору: по силе и способностям.  
\- Ну, зять! Выбирай оружие! – глаза бывалого вояки оценивающе заблестели, определяя заранее, что из всего вороха металла выберет его новый родич.  
Спок не стал разочаровывать хозяина. Он метко выделил из прочей массы два парных клинка с рукоятями из черного камня, однорогий, похожий на дзютэ клинок, сцепку цельных метательных пластин и две пары хорошо отбалансированных кортиков. Вояка смотрел с уважением на то, как Спок легко управляется с парными мечами, похожими на облегченные эспадоны, как деловито осматривает оперение стрел, зрительно оценивая скорость и дальность лета. Сомнения не было: зять Торию нравился полностью и безоговорочно. Кирк, в свою очередь, с хорошо скрываемым удивлением наблюдал за действиями своего первого помощника. То, как профессионально и со знанием дела вулканец выбирал себе оружие, удивляло и смущало Кирка, считавшего, что он знает Спока довольно хорошо.  
Вскоре с выбором амуниции было покончено, и все трое вернулись в атрий, где их уже ждали Лаурия с Камилой и собранными в поход необходимыми вещами. Кирк с благодарностью принял от хозяйки выданный походный мешок, Споку все необходимое передала Камила.  
\- Выйти вам придется сегодня. Милет не станет ждать.  
Кирк согласно кивнул, усиленно делая вид, что полностью согласен с этим утверждением. Выдвигаться нужно было как можно быстрее. И причины к тому были самыми разнообразными. Между тем Лаурия пожелала им удачи в предстоящем состязании и удалилась в свои покои, сославшись на легкую головную боль. Торий отозвал Кирка на пару слов, на ходу советуя быстрые и безопасные тропы, которыми можно было добраться от его дома до необходимого места.  
Спок вновь остался со своей нареченной один на один. Как только все разошлись, Камила боязливо обратилась к вулканцу.  
\- Мой муж, позволь мне сопровождать тебя в твоем походе. Я очень прошу тебя.  
На лице Спока не отразилось ничего. Со свойственной ему невозмутимостью, вулканец сказал:  
\- Подобный поход – не женское дело. Будет безопаснее, если ты останешься тут, с семьей, пока я не вернусь.  
\- Но ты теперь моя семья, - тихо возразила Камила.  
Спок молчал.  
\- Я ходила в такие походы со своими братьями раньше. Тем более, мой отец - Старший Стрелок. Но если такова твоя воля, я не буду перечить.  
Вулканец внимательно всмотрелся в миндальные прозрачные глаза.  
\- Хорошо. Если твои родители не против, ты пойдешь.  
Камила просияла, но быстро взяла себя в руки, вернув прежнее выражение скромности и покорности.  
Спок понял, чего ему следовало теперь ожидать и каких ошибок избегать. Он теперь был для нее всем. И больше ни от чьего мнения ее жизнь не зависела. И мнение ее семьи было ничем по сравнению с его желанием или нежеланием позволить или запретить ей что-либо. Вопрос о том, спрашивать ли согласия родителей, не стоял вовсе. Его позволения было достаточно.  
\- Собирайся. Мы выходим через полчаса.  
Девушка с благодарностью полу поклонилась, полу кивнула и тут же исчезла в одном из покоев, чья дверь выходила в атрий. Спок погрузился в свои мысли. Девушка побаивалась его, но не отступала от него ни на шаг, еще больше боясь ему не угодить. Хотя Спок и не считал такое отношение нормальным, но удивляло другое. Если ее отношение к нему было не самым наилучшим, она должна была в таком случае стремиться избегать его. Камила же вела себя полностью противоположным образом. Семья, это было очевидно, дорожила дочерью, но та стремилась убежать из дома с нелюбимым чужаком-мужем … лишь бы не оставаться здесь? Так ли все было ладно в этом благополучном доме? Или же он, Спок, не так уж был неприятен ей? Последнее мало интересовало вулканца, но сама загадка вынуждала задуматься и над этим фактом. Его мысли прервал стук приближающихся шагов. Спок обернулся. К нему шел капитан, и лицо его было мрачнее тучи.  
Причину этой озабоченности он держал в руке. Стрела. Черный куцый «плюмаж» нелепо контрастировал со строгостью убранства атрия, своим неопрятно-вызывающим видом насмехаясь над правильностью его форм и размеров. Кирк молчал. Но в глазах капитана отражалась целая гамма чувств.  
Ни один из них не сказал ни слова, выходя из дома под сизым покровом сумерек.


	3. Стрела третья. Ночь

Первую половину ночи они шли в абсолютной тишине. Впереди шел Кирк, следом за ним – Камила. Спок прикрывал их от возможной опасности сзади. Джим про себя думал, что взять с собой девушку было уж очень непредусмотрительно, но раз Спок решился на это, значит, у него были на то веские причины. И, возможно, та самая гипотеза, для подтверждения которой у него раньше не хватало фактов, теперь получила их.  
Вулканец шел настолько тихо, что Кирк, даже прислушиваясь, не слышал его шагов. Когда путь был преодолен наполовину, Камила неожиданно тихо сказала:  
\- Мы идем с запасом времени, и если мы не будем останавливаться, через четыре часа мы окажемся на месте.  
Кирк глянул на небо. До рассвета оставалось еще около шести часов. Слова Камилы он не подвергал сомнению: она жила здесь и лучше знала, сколько времени им могло еще понадобиться. Тратить же силы впустую, спеша на условленное место, не имело смысла.  
\- Как насчет маленького привала?- Капитан обернулся к компании.  
Камила, очевидно, не собиралась перечить, но и говорить раньше мужа не желала. Кирк глянул на своего друга. Вулканец коротко кивнул. Решение было принято, и трое уселись прямо на прогретой солнцем за день и еще не успевшей остыть земле. Искать в такое время хворост было бесполезно, да и костер ночью мог привлечь нежелательное внимание, а этого бы и Кирк, и Спок сейчас особенно не хотели. Одно дело разоружать противника днем и без лишних глаз, и абсолютно другое – ночью и при свидетеле. Больше всего Кирк опасался именно такого поворота событий. Можно было скрыть или объяснить многое, но найти достойное объяснение того, почему у мужа Камилы зеленая кровь было бы просто невозможно.  
Сидеть и молчать час или два представлялось Кирку малоприятным, поэтому он осторожно начал разговор.  
\- Тебе приходилось быть на состязаниях раньше, Камила? – сказано это было словно между делом.  
\- Да, почтенный. Я была на Фортиаде с моими братьями.  
Кирк хотел сначала спросить, понравилось ли ей действо, но решил на всякий случай не рисковать – порядок проведения соревнований был ему не известен. Но, зная, что двое, в чьих одеждах они сейчас сидели тут, в степи, были представителями другого племени, он решил рискнуть.  
\- А каковы ваши обычая в соревнованиях?  
Камила нерешительно закусила губу, будто решая говорить ли об этом. Капитан насторожился. Неужели девушка настолько не доверяла чужому народу, что готова была подвергнуть риску своего нового мужа и его друга? По местным традициям это было немыслимо. Но Камила неожиданно проговорила.  
\- Я … не знаю, каковы ваши традиции, … я только слышала, что вы проводите состязания на неделю раньше, чем их проводят у нас. По нашим правилам мужчины, достигшие определенного возраста, должны приходить на Фортиаду каждый новый сезон и состязаться в умении владеть оружием. Победивший получает Звание и иногда – земли.  
\- Иногда? – Кирк сделал вид, что ожидал услышать другое.  
\- Вы понимаете, что было бы невозможно делить земли заново каждый год. Именно поэтому нынешняя Фортиада так важна. Милет, ее предыдущий победитель, получил семь лет назад звание Верховного Стрелка и большие земли к Западу отсюда. Сейчас наступил Сезон Передела, и должно выясниться, кому же достанутся его земли на этот раз.  
\- А что, если он выиграет их вновь.  
Камила грустно покачала головой.  
\- Нет. Этого не может быть. Простите, почтенные.  
Капитан понял, что затронуть эту тему снова будет крайне трудно, хотя ему было почти жизненно необходимо знать, что же мешало этому Милету вновь выиграть соревнования. Девушка чего-то явно недоговаривала. И это беспокоило Кирка. Про себя он не переставал оценивать ситуацию, и, сопоставляя факты, приходил к неоднозначным выводам. Они представлялись чужаками этим людям, и даже больше - чужим враждебным племенем. Дважды на них нападали, но были это явно северные племена, к которым они сами теперь якобы относились. И дважды им кто-то давал знак, смутный и неясный Кирку, словно предупреждая о чем-то. Капитан вспомнил о второй попытке. Он вышел за порог дома раньше Спока, один, дав возможность Торию отдохнуть от своей извечной компании. В сумеречной мгле не было видно абсолютно ничего. Стрела впилась в землю у его ног, зацепив острым наконечником кромку носка ботинка. Тот, кто стрелял, знал, чего хочет. Выстрел был прицелен и рассчитан безукоризненно. Стрелок же остался незамеченным в вечернем тумане.  
Предположения роились в голове, но ни одного нельзя было подтвердить или опровергнуть с уверенностью. Кто это мог быть? Кто-то из дома Тория или он сам? Но он не знал ни кто они, ни что его настоящий зять с другом сейчас лежат в степи. Он не стал бы выдавать дочь за чужаков, от которых никакой пользы для его племени не будет. Тем более первый раз на них напали задолго до появления в доме Владетеля.  
Кирк сидел в задумчивости. Владетель был хорошим воином, и, вероятно, хорошим стрелком. Но настолько ли? И зачем ему могло это понадобиться?  
Смысл ускользал от капитана. Какая-то загвоздка, отсутствующая частичка мозаики мешала увидеть всю картину.  
Он глянул на Камилу. Потом на своего старшего офицера. Девушка сидела тихо, не шевелясь. Вулканец застыл подобно мраморной статуе. Но Кирк знал, что мельчайший шорох – и ответная реакция Спока не заставит ждать. Спокойствие, как и тишина, было видимостью, необходимой или вынужденной, но неотъемлемой в этой ситуации.  
Кирк заметил легкое движение Камилы, и убедившись, что она не спит, тихо спросил:  
\- Когда начинаются соревнования?  
Девушка ответила почти шепотом:  
\- Фортиада начнется завтра на закате.  
\- На закате?  
Капитан подумал, что ослышался. Торий так спешил, отправляя их в путь, и для чего же?  
\- Утром соберутся представители всех родов и семей, стянутся дальние провинции. С этого момента вы сможете присматриваться к конкурентам, изучать их повадки, сильные и слабые стороны. Это же время дается для испытания своего оружия.  
Теперь Кирку стал понятен выбор времени старого вояки. Камила продолжила.  
\- Ближе к вечеру станут стягиваться пары.  
\- Пары?  
\- Участники соревнуются попарно. Такие соревнования длятся до вечера. Проигравшие каждой пары отсеиваются. Они не могут дальше участвовать.  
Камила опустила голову.  
\- Это довольно…  
\- Непочетно.  
\- … можно сказать и так. Оставшиеся участники соревнуются в стрельбе. Семерка самых лучших остается и продолжает испытание. Это последний этап. Он начинается на закате.  
\- Но ты сказала, что соревнования начинаются на закате.  
Камила покорно опустила голову, покрытую паллой.  
\- Я не могу сомневаться в своем муже и его друге.  
Кирк промолчал, отчасти тронутый таким доверием.  
\- Эта часть соревнований – самая сложная. Участники состязаются в лесах в абсолютной темноте. Использоваться может лишь то оружие, которым не пользовались на других этапах состязаний. Победитель остается лишь один.  
\- А другие?  
Девушка ответила не сразу. Было видно, что ей непросто дается каждое слово.  
\- Условия состязаний очень тяжелы. Другие участники либо остаются просто безоружны и тяжело ранены, либо погибают. Во тьме не видно, кто друг и кто враг.  
Кирк молчал, пораженный существованием такой традиции. Он не мог до конца понять, почему нельзя было сделать последний этап соревнований таким же открытым состязанием, как и все предыдущие, и лучшего в них объявить победителем.  
Камила уловила эти сомнения, но промолчала.  
И еще одно обстоятельство смущало капитана. Победитель должен быть один. Это означало, что даже если один из них им окажется, второй вполне возможно погибнет. Если погибнет он сам, его корабль останется без капитана. Если же погибнет Спок, будет ничуть не лучше. Потеря одного из лучших офицеров для флота будет невосполнимой. И брак. Каким бы коротким ему не суждено было быть, Спок, как Джим заметил, относился к нему со всей присущей вулканцу серьезностью. Одним из обязательств мужа было защищать жену. В этой же ситуации он полностью лишался такой возможности на время проведения состязаний, в то время как Камиле действительно могла грозить опасность.  
И все же ответ на один свой вопрос Кирку хотелось бы получить: почему Спок взял Камилу с собой в этот поход. Это более чем опасно, вулканец знал это. Она могла бы остаться до завершения состязаний в доме родителей, хотя это было бы небольшое нарушение традиций. Муж должен был увести жену в свой дом.  
Капитан оставил на время попытки ответить на все вопросы сразу.  
Тем временем Спок слегка повернулся к Камиле. Девушка вскользь перехватила его взгляд. Кирк понял, что ему неплохо бы сейчас куда-нибудь исчезнуть.  
\- Мы можем задержаться тут еще на полчаса. – Это не было сказано кому-то конкретно, но оба отлично поняли его.  
Кирк поднялся и зашагал в темноте прочь.  
\- Немного разомнусь, - сказал он, удаляясь от места их привала.  
Времени оставалось немного, поэтому Спок не стал откладывать разговор. Камила внутренне подобралась.  
\- Я не знаком с вашими традициями, Камила. И наши обычаи, скорее всего, сильно отличаются.  
\- Я понимаю, мой муж. Я почту за честь принять обычаи твоего народа.  
Спок не шелохнулся. Странное ощущение попыталось нарушить его размеренное спокойствие. Словно несвойственное ему чувство тревоги осторожно прокрадывалось к нему. Что-то в нем менялось, и делало это со стремительной скоростью. И Спок предположительно знал, что это было.

Последняя фраза Камилы заставила его невозмутимость дать едва заметную трещину. Девушка не могла осознавать, что значили для Спока эти слова. И к чему они могли привести его сейчас, когда он, взрослый вулканец, вдруг оказался соединенным, пусть и не по вулканским обычаям, узами брака с ней. Спок внезапно разозлился на капитана за его необдуманное решение, и, поймав себя на этом, понял, что его предположение верно. Подобный поступок в нормальном состоянии не вызвал бы у него такой реакции. Сомнений не оставалось: подсознание, гораздо более совершенное, чем даже самое тренированное сознание любого представителя у большинства рас, отозвалось на произошедшее почти моментально. В нем просыпался пон-фар. И уже очень скоро контролировать себя ему станет затруднительно. Оставался один выход. Ему нужно было попасть на Фортиаду как можно скорее и пройти два ее этапа, чтобы попасть на третий. Со всеми вытекающими из этого последствиями.  
Но Спок отчетливо понимал и другое. Самой Камиле грозит опасность. Причем, не только опасность предстоящих состязаний, но и опасность нахождения рядом с ним. Поэтому девушке необходимо было как можно реже попадаться ему на глаза. Слова пришли сами собой.  
\- У вас могут оказаться другие правила. Но несмотря на это я прошу тебя оставаться на безопасном расстоянии от соревнований. До самого их конца ты будешь находиться в лагере. После объявления победителя я или мой друг найдем тебя. Если оба из нас не вернутся, тебе придется добраться домой. Тогда ты можешь быть свободна. Я не связываю тебя обязательствами.  
Спок ощутил, как сжалась в комок черная тень, сидящая перед ним. Его слова вызвали совсем не ту реакцию, которой он ожидал. Секундное молчание нарушил тихий, но уверенный голос.  
\- Мой муж вернется с состязаний, и его друг тоже. Мне не нужно другой свободы. И других обязательств.  
Вулканец обдумывал ее слова, анализируя всю цепочку событий от их прибытия в дом Тория до нынешнего момента. Испуг Камилы не был наигранным, когда она подавала руку своему суженому. Спок не мог не почувствовать этого при всем своем желании. Теперь же она была согласна следовать за ним на край света. Поведение девушки вряд ли можно было назвать логичным и последовательным.  
\- Не стоит, - Спок едва не сказал абсолютно другие слова, - утверждать того, чего пока не знаешь.  
Камила не перечила. Не зная наверняка, стоит ли заговаривать о том, что ее интересовало с момента их прошлого разговора, девушка нерешительно спросила.  
\- Мой муж… хотел сказать мне о чем-то важном…  
Спок не ответил. Он собирался сказать ей, что не станет ее неволить и что она может идти куда ей будет угодно. Был ли смысл говорить это сейчас, когда сама невеста не желает покидать его? Теперь от подобного заявления можно было отказаться. Но сказать все то же, но немного по-другому он, пожалуй, мог.  
\- Да. Если ты захочешь уйти, ты можешь сделать это в любое время. Это твой выбор. Я не стану препятствовать.  
\- Если мой муж хочет, чтобы я ушла, я сделаю это.  
Вулканец был напряжен до предела. Проще всего было сейчас сказать «да» и покончить с этим. Но что-то ему мешало поступить так. Попытка прибегнуть к помощи логики оказалась тщетной. Спок не знал почему, но ему нельзя было позволять Камиле уйти. Выдох слетел с сухих губ.  
\- Нет.  
Приступ нарастающей боли пробежал по телу. Нужно идти. Если они посидят здесь еще, хваленый вулканский контроль улетучится под напором рвущихся наружу ярости и страсти. Этого он не мог себя позволить. Спок встал. Расценив это, как конец разговора, Камила поднялась, отряхнув от травы столу. В темноте были слышны приближающиеся к ним шаги. Капитан подхватил с земли свои вещи, и все трое продолжили путь.

Всю дорогу до назначенного места Кирку было не по себе. Казалось: острие наложенной на тетиву стрелы с черным куцым оперением отсчитывает каждый их шаг.


	4. Стрела четвертая. Безумие

Рассвет наступил раньше, чем они смогли добраться до места состязаний. Камила молчала всю оставшуюся дорогу, лишь кивая от случая к случаю, когда Кирк спрашивал ее о чем-нибудь. Спок все время смотрел вперед, словно выискивая кого-то на горизонте, но капитан всерьез забеспокоился о своем друге: похоже, вулканская кровь Спока опять хотела сыграть с ним плохую шутку, устроив ему внеочередную экзекуцию. И, судя по тому, как напряжен был каждый мускул вулканца, ситуация рисковала выйти из-под контроля. «Черт побери! И он, конечно, ничего не сказал!» Кирк сверлил взглядом спину Спока, но тот как будто нарочно игнорировал любые попытки капитана докопаться до того, что с ним происходит. Так длилось не долго. Вконец разозлившись и плюнув на все правила хорошего тона, Кирк тихонько отключил надежно спрятанный в одежде транслятор, и заявил Споку на стандарте:  
\- Если это твой чертов пон-фар, то ты хотя бы мог сказать об этом раньше, Спок!  
\- Это бы никак не изменило ситуацию. Я сам ощутил его действие лишь в момент, когда выбирал себе экипировку вместе с вами, капитан.  
\- И что нам теперь делать?  
Спок мрачно замолчал.  
\- Предстоящий турнир решит этот вопрос сполна, поверьте мне.  
Кирку было уже плевать на то, какой смысл скрывался за этими словами. Главным было теперь сделать все, чтобы Спок выжил. Перебив при этом как можно меньше народу. И не причинив вреда Камиле, которой вовсе не стоило бы его теперь видеть. Если девушка наткнется на Спока во всем его безумстве пон-фара, то, даже если она останется в живых, вряд ли ей будет хотеться жить. И тем более, жить со Споком. А об этом Кирк уже подумывал, какой бы бредовой идея не казалась на первый взгляд. Камила оказалась намного сообразительней и бесстрашней, чем он ожидал от шестнадцатилетнего ребенка подобного общества, каким были местные племена. Воспитание, которое дали Камиле ее родители, гарантировало ее преданность мужу во что бы то ни стало. Но то, с каким усердием она бежала из своего прежнего дома, наводило на капитана дурные мысли. Да и ее помощь им в предстоящем турнире была бесценной. Ни он, ни Спок и понятия не имели о правилах соревнований до того, как она пояснила им, что от них будет требоваться. И недвусмысленно намекнула, что лучше оказаться кровавым победителем, чем побежденным с чистыми руками. Хотя девушка очевидно не договаривала, но пока у Кирка не было оснований не доверять ей. Если она умалчивала что-то, вероятно, это молчание чем-то было обосновано.  
Неожиданная свадьба Спока уже не казалась Джиму таким неимоверным препятствием, каким он видел ее сначала. Вопрос о самой любимой капитаном директиве, конечно, затруднял положение дел, но все же…Он вспомнил прошлую неудавшуюся свадьбу своего друга и вздрогнул. Уж если он и желал Споку связать свою жизнь с кем-то, то уж точно не с тем, с кем чуть не вынудили его на это вулканские традиции. Выбирая между Камилой и Т´Принг, он бы без сомнений предпочел видеть Спока с юной псевдоримлянкой, чем с этой стопроцентной вулканкой. Она, по крайней мере, не предпринимала попыток его убить, так как это, пусть и косвенно, но сделала Т´Принг. Камиле не пришло бы в голову поступить так лишь из-за нечистокровности своего супруга. К тому же, ее молодость позволит хоть немного сгладить разбежку в продолжительности жизни двух рас.  
\- Лагерь.  
Кирк отвлекся от своих мыслей. Впереди действительно виднелся разбитый соперниками лагерь, если его можно было так назвать. Небольшие шатерки, обтянутые легкой тканью, больше походили на театр теней, чем на укрытия, сооруженные от ветра и дождя. Кое-где вдалеке были расставлены мишени из пучков связанной травы, и все желающие имели возможность потренироваться в меткости перед предстоящими состязаниями; чуть в отдалении от шатров там и тут разминались на мечах противники, явно вместе прибывшие сюда, что было заметно по слаженности движений и периодическому дружескому подтруниванию в случае неудачи одного из сражавшихся.  
Несмотря на бодрые лица над лагерем словно висело мрачное предчувствие чего-то, что вот-вот произойдет. Никто не был в особом восторге от осознания этого, но каждый пытался скрыться от лишних размышлений за чрезмерной сосредоточенностью в поединке или за громким рокочущим смехом. Все прекрасно понимали что могут вернуться либо бесславными либо не вернуться вовсе. И трудно было сказать, что в этом случае являлось худшим.  
Найдя подходящее место, Кирк со Споком разбили такой же шатер, ткань для которого Лаурия заботливо включила в список всего необходимого в походе. Устроив свое временное обиталище, Спок захватил лук и колчан со стрелами и отправился к самым дальним мишеням, сказав, что ему надо подумать и намекая, что будет благодарен, если никто его не станет трогать до самых соревнований. Кирк с Камилой покорно остались в шатре, что выглядело несколько странно; благо, никто не знал о состоявшейся недавно свадьбе, иначе пересудов было бы не избежать.  
Понимая, что более удачный момент вряд ли представится, Джим попросил:  
\- Расскажи о том, что нас ожидает, Камила. Я понял, что ты неплохо разбираешься в правилах этого турнира. Ведь суть его – не просто передел земли. Я прав?  
Девушка вздохнула. Она пыталась избегать этого разговора до последнего. Но теперь отступать было некуда.  
\- Ты прав, Тиберий. Это не просто раздел земель и званий. Изначально Фортиада имела совершенно другой смысл и назначение.  
Кирк внимательно слушал.  
\- Я знаю лишь то, что слышала от братьев. Раньше соревнования проводились по-другому. Смыслом их было избрание вождя на случай войны с другими племенами. Теперь же мы пытаемся жить в мире друг с другом.  
Камила отвела в сторону взгляд и говорила, не глядя на собеседника.  
\- Вчера ты спросил меня, почему бывший чемпион не может выиграть этот турнир вновь. Я не ответила тебе. Это не потому, что я хочу что-то утаить от вас. Не пойми меня неправильно, Тиберий.  
Джим еле заметно кивнул.  
\- Когда мой отец рассказывал о нашей семье, он сказал не все. У моих родителей было семеро детей, а не пять, как ты понял из услышанного. У меня было еще двое старших братьев. Оба они погибли.  
\- Прости.  
\- Тебе не за что просить прощения, почтеннейший. Просто слушай. Я надеюсь, это вам поможет.  
Кирк сидел напряженно, впитывая каждое ее слово.  
\- Тир, мой старший брат, был очень честолюбивым человеком. Он пошел в отца, не получив от матери почти ничего. Как и мой отец, он был прекрасным стрелком. В семь лет он бил в любую самую мелкую мишень с сотни шагов. Отец гордился им, он сам был Старшим Стрелком и знал, что такой талант дается одному из тысячи. Когда настало время, мой брат отправился на свои первые состязания. Он победил в первом туре своего соперника. На луках ему не было равных во втором туре. И в третьем удача тоже благоволила ему. Он стал победителем Фортиады, но его честолюбие требовало большего. Условия турнира таковы, что победитель на следующем своем турнире лишается оружия, которым лучше всего владеет. И в следующем сезоне он не захотел остановиться во время и оказался без лука в третьем туре. Но есть и правила, которые не принято озвучивать. Соперники часто решают сообща избавиться от прежнего чемпиона. А оставшийся без своего основного оружия даже очень талантливый стрелок бессилен против вооруженных врагов. Его убили. Также умер и мой второй брат. Отец не любит об этом вспоминать. И я тоже. Поэтому я прошу вас, не дайте вашему другу победить в этих соревнованиях. Он очень силен и знает, чего хочет. У него есть все шансы. А проиграть специально он просто не сможет. Пожалуйста, разубедите его. И не стремитесь победить, Тиберий. Вы – вождь и победитель по природе. Удержите себя и его от этого. Или следующего раза не будет.  
Кирк замер, пораженный таким поворотом событий. Пусть они и не предполагали оставаться здесь надолго, но Спок в его нынешнем состоянии действительно мог допустить множество ошибок.  
Снаружи послышался шум. Народ дружно что-то кричал и аплодировал. Камила и Джим вышли из шатра. Неподалеку от них шумная толпа скандировала что-то неразборчивое, подбадривая стоящего в ее центре стрелка. Стрелок посылал в небо стрелу за стрелой, первой сбивая вторую. Расчет был таков, что ни одна не повреждалась другой, все стрелы были целы.  
Публика, впечатленная этим зрелищем, ликовала. Кирк знал, кто был этот стрелок, даже не видя его за множеством спин зевак.  
Камила смотрела не сбиваемые ее мужем одну за другой стрелы почти со слезами на глазах.  
\- Не позволяйте ему, - тихий шепот сорвался с ее губ.  
«Это помогает ему отвлечься. От боли и от безумства» - Кирку не нужны были объяснения. Он понимал, что этот своеобразный вариант медитации был единственным, что пока удерживало Спока в жестких рамках. Без этого он бы уже давно сорвался. Но самое опасное было еще впереди.  
\- Камила, были ли несчастные случаи на других этапах турнира?  
Девушка непонимающе взглянула на него.  
\- Соперники сражаются до победы, а не до смерти. А второй этап вообще не предполагает соперничества.  
Молча наблюдая за действиями Спока, Кирк надеялся, что на этих соревнованиях устанавливавшийся веками порядок не изменится. Время, остававшееся до начала турнира, истекло. Где-то неподалеку заунывно завыл рог.  
Состязания начались.


	5. Стрела пятая. Представление

В парном бою Кирку повезло. Его соперник, высокий темноволосый детина, был не особо умен и довольно неповоротлив. Против его тяжелого однолезвийного меча с широким клинком меч капитана может и был слишком легок, но скорость его намного превышала скорость неповоротливого гиганта, способного наносить лишь рубящие удары. Поединок закончился минут через десять. К этому времени Кирк уже порядком вымотался, изворачиваясь от выпадов тяжелого двуручного меча и разоружил противника, воспользовавшись его медлительностью и возможностью использовать свой узкий и острый кампилан для колющих ударов.  
Споку повезло меньше. Он сошелся на мечах с местной знаменитостью, умелым и опытным паладином, живущим в приграничных землях. Удары были точны и не достигали своей цели лишь благодаря моментальной реакции вулканца. Закончив свой поединок раньше, Кирк теперь не отрываясь следил за ходом событий, разворачивавшихся на площадке между Споком и его противником. От его глаз не укрылось то, что его друг держит себя в жестких рамках, не давая безумию и боли вырваться и устроить из поединка кровавую сечу. По тому, как опасно вздулась жилка на виске, как застыли в сильнейшем напряжении руки вулканца, можно было сказать точно, что его соперник смертельно рискует, играя с ним в кошки-мышки. Неожиданно Спок сделал ложный выпад, на долю секунды отвлекший внимание противника, а потом с силой ударил по прочному эфесу. Удар был опасным и вряд ли мог считаться очень честным. Меч со звоном упал в пыль, а острие клинка Спока хладнокровно и кровожадно уперлось в горло противника. Кирк смотрел в глаза опытного вояки и видел в них страх. И это было неудивительно. Лицо Спока на мгновение застыло непроницаемой маской, в глазах горел сумасшедший огонь. Наблюдающие за поединком замерли в напряженном ожидании. Словно опомнившись, вулканец опустил клинок и вонзил его в землю. Потом он развернулся и пошел в шатер.

Когда поединок завершился, капитан намерился вернуться в шатер. Тревожное ощущение того, что за этим поединком внимательно следила еще одна пара глаз, не покидало его.

У шатра он заметил привычный тоненький силуэт в длинной, до пят, столе. Камила стояла неподалеку от шатра и взволновано всматривалась в проходящих мимо воинов. Когда он подошел к ней, девушка немного успокоилась, но взгляд ее был по-прежнему напугано-нервным.  
\- Тиберий!  
\- Что произошло, Камила? – зная о нынешнем состоянии его друга, Кирк был не на шутку взволнован.  
\- Спок. Он выгнал меня из шатра и приказал никого не впускать внутрь.  
\- Постой тут и не заходи, пока я не вернусь.  
\- Он сказал, что убьет любого, кто попытается войти!… Тиберий… что с ним?  
Кирк не мог ничего ей ответить.  
\- Стой здесь и никого не впускай, как сказал тебе муж! Он знает, что говорит.  
Сам капитан уже не был в этом полностью уверен. Он нырнул под ткань шатра, плотно запахивая ее за собой. В очередной раз отключив транслятор, он подошел ближе к сидящему на земле вулканцу. Лицо Спока было искажено болью. В руке он сжимал осколки небольшой глиняной чаши, которую им положила с собой Лаурия. На земляной пол шатра стекала струйка зеленой крови.  
Кирк сел рядом с другом, одновременно отрывая от еще одного лоскута белой шатерной ткани полоску.  
\- Спок.  
Тишина. Попытка разжать руку вулканца ни к чему бы не привела, Джим был уверен. Разогнуть железную подкову казалось более простым. Каким бы болезненным ни был пришедший ему на ум вариант, он был единственно возможным.  
Положив лоскут себе на колено, Кирк осторожно приблизил руку к лицу Спока. Застывшие глаза моментально ожили. Вулканец с силой оттолкнул Кирка от себя, попутно разжимая кулак с раскрошенными осколками.  
Джим взял разжатую руку, смочил лоскут вином из походной фляжки и аккуратно промыл им рану. Вулканец дернулся и горящими глазами посмотрел на Кирка. В привычно-черных глазах стояла пустота и боль. На мгновение взгляд Спока затуманился, а потом приобрел более или менее осмысленное выражение.  
\- Джим.  
\- Ты не можешь продолжать соревнования. Нужно срочно что-то делать, пока не поздно.  
\- Я… закончу соревнования.  
\- Нет. Это – приказ.  
\- Джим,… Это единственный способ.  
Кирк промолчал. Потом оторвал еще один лоскут ткани и перевязал Споку руку. Взгляд его остановился на уже почти впитавшейся в землю зеленой лужице крови.  
\- Камила видела?  
\- Нет.  
\- Она напугана.  
\- Я … не навредил ей?...  
\- Нет. Она боится не тебя. Она боится за тебя. И меня твое состояние беспокоит не меньше.  
\- Я вижу лишь два варианта.  
\- Либо выиграть, либо умереть. А что, если…  
\- Нет! – Спок крикнул зло и глаза его вновь вспыхнули. – Нет, Джим. Она слишком молода и слаба.  
\- Ты не понял.  
Спок впился пристальным взглядом в Джима.  
\- Нет. Я понял. Все равно. Нет.  
\- То, что ты задумал, опасно, черт побери!  
\- То, что предлагаешь ты, намного опасней. Ты не понимаешь, о чем говоришь.  
Кирк упрямо уставился на своего старшего помощника. Решение Спока поменять было не возможно.  
\- Второй тур сейчас начнется. Подумай еще раз.  
\- Я буду участвовать.  
Обреченно вздохнув, Кирк встал. Спок тоже поднялся, неестественно выпрямившись. Вместе они вышли из шатра.

Второй тур состязаний начался новым протяжным воем боевого рога. Кирк и Спок во всеоружии неспокойно дожидались своей очереди. Участники стреляли по два в параллельные мишени. Это облегчало счет и не вызывало ряда других проблем, которые возникли бы стреляй они по разным, далеко расположенным друг от друга мишеням. Кирк наблюдал за стрелками. Двое довольно молодых воинов подошли к своим позициям и прицелились. Две стрелы одновременно взлетели в воздух и пронзили цель, но лица стрелявших по-прежнему оставались непроницаемыми. Оба стреляли хорошо. Даже больше – они стреляли виртуозно. Стрела каждого легко ложилась на тетиву и также легко ее покидала, но капитана интересовало другое. Стрелки были профессионалами. Кирк вновь скользнул взглядом по оперению стрел в колчане очередного участника. Оно было кроваво-красным, цвета войны. Он с легким нетерпением отвел глаза. Одного им не хватало: они все были бесконечно талантливы, но не гениальны. Капитан вновь охватил взглядом небольшую нестройную толпу. Того, кого он все это время искал взглядом, в ней не было. И это означало, что следующая встреча будет неожиданной, но не последней.  
Размышления Кирка вдруг прервал возникший у позиции человек. Непривычно светлые для этих мест волосы, высокий рост, худое, но жилистое тело… Картину дополняли светло-голубые, почти бесцветные холодные глаза. Взгляд этих глаз ему запомнился надолго. В них сквозили северные ледяные ветра, а дна не было видно. Незнакомец не стал скрывать себя, одеваясь в местную драпирующую одежду. На нем были кроенные штаны и туника охотника.  
Не спеша, человек натянул тетиву лука. Плавно отпустил. Не дожидаясь, пока стрела настигнет цель, пустил вторую. Потом третью, четвертую… Из семи положенных, ни одна не минула цели.  
Колчан за его спиной был почти пуст. В нем сиротливо виднелась стрела. Одна единственная. С редким бледно-серым оперением.  
Человек закончил стрелять и повернулся. Взгляд ледяных глаз вскользь задел Кирка, поймав его лишь на долю секунды. Но капитан был уверен, этого достаточно. Теперь незнакомец мог узнать его даже в толпе.  
Или – в ночной тьме.

Вторым стрелком, которому досталась параллельная мишень, был не очень высокий смуглый мужчина. Черные хищные глаза его поблескивали, когда он невзначай бросал кажущиеся безразличными взгляды на толпу. Коренастый, со смольными вьющимися волосами и неглубоким шрамом от виска к щеке. Такие шрамы остаются, когда противника подпускают достаточно близко, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза. Человек не был боязлив. Но и не был безумцем. На позиции стоял победитель прошлых соревнований, гордый, но неглупый Милет. Кирк был уверен в результате его стрельбы. И не ошибся: две из семи пущенных стрел скользнули в миллиметре от мишени. Красивый, хорошо рассчитанный трюк. При желании они без проблем могли бы ее настигнуть. Это было продемонстрировано достаточно доступно, чтобы сомнений ни у кого не возникло. Милет с прохладной насмешнической улыбкой опустил лук. Кирк знал, что сейчас он домой не уйдет, но и конца соревнований дожидаться не станет. Он был не глуп, бывший чемпион Фортиады, и весьма предусмотрителен.

Близилась их очередь.

Когда Спок натянул тетиву, Кирк с опасением подумал, что та сейчас просто-напросто лопнет, с такой силой вулканец отвел ее назад. Стрела угодила точно в цель. Даже безумство пон-фара, делавшее все попытки полностью подчинить Спока своей власти, не могло помешать ему поразить цель семь раз подряд. Скорость, с которой его друг посылал стрелы в полет, поражала воображение даже самых опытных стрелков. Краем глаза Кирк уловил одобрительную усмешку Милета, уже сделавшего свою ставку на будущего чемпиона турнира.  
Спок же, отстрелявшись, вновь вернулся в шатер. Через долю секунды оттуда не менее быстро, чем недавно стрелы, вылетела Камила. Девушка была испугана не на шутку. Кирку хотелось бы сейчас объяснить Камиле, что ей не следует появляться даже вблизи этого шатра, и вообще подальше держаться от своего мужа, но подошла его очередь стрелять, и он вынужден был сосредоточиться на другом. Не с такой блестящей скоростью, но все же без промаха, он отправил все семь стрел в маячащую вдалеке точку. Не задерживаясь больше ни секунды, он направился следом за вулканцем. Около шатра его вновь ждала Камила.  
\- Вы оба сделали это! Тиберий! Я же просила тебя…  
\- Не беспокойся, Камила, все будет хорошо. Мы оба вернемся с этого турнира.  
\- Ты не понимаешь, Тиберий. Если бы вы промахнулись хотя бы раз, вы все равно попали бы на последнее испытание.  
\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать? – Кирк остановился у входа в шатер, непонимающе глядя на девушку.  
\- Участников очень много, почтенный. Состязаться будут лишь только семеро. Пройти испытание может как большее количество претендентов, так и меньшее. Попали все семь раз лишь четверо. Еще троих отберут из желающих.  
\- Ты не говорила этого раньше.  
\- Я думала, ты поймешь это и сам. Ты воин, не я. И ты знаешь, как не любят сильных соперников.  
Кирк начал понимать, куда она клонила. Так же, как Милет не стал рисковать жизнью лишний раз, так же и другие, более опытные стрелки специально смазали пару выстрелов, чтобы не привлекать к себе чужое внимание. А значит – иметь больше шансов выйти живыми из соревнования. Он, Спок и охотник из северных племен запомнились остальным и друг другу. Теперь они будут на особом счету у конкурентов.  
\- Тогда почему Милет одобрил стрельбу Спока?  
\- Стрельбу, Тиберий, мастерство. Но не поведение. Он сам бьет без промаха, это всем известно. Но на прошлых соревнованиях он упустил два выстрела.  
Джим молча проклял себя за глупость и неосмотрительность. Теперь и ему, и Споку грозила двойная опасность. А это усложняло и без того нелегкую задачу.  
\- Теперь, когда у вас не будет мечей и луков, вам нужно быть еще осторожнее, почтеннейший. Славься и победи.  
Кирк безмолвно скользнул в шатер. Шестнадцатилетняя девушка-подросток оказалась сообразительней его, умудрившись предупредить их о новой опасности. Уже в который раз. Казалось, Камила была чем-то вроде оберега для них, опережая их на шаг и уберегая от ошибок снова и снова.  
Он подошел к лежащему на полу вулканцу и присел рядом. В памяти тут же всплыла маленькая холодная сторожка на Шанари. Споку снова была нужна помощь, но тут от него уже ничего не зависело. Главным было теперь, чтобы он вовремя попал на эту кровавую охоту, которой предвещал стать для них последний этап состязаний.  
Спок открыл глаза. Такого взгляда Кирк еще не видел у своего старшего помощника. Даже в прошлый раз, в тот, первый, пон-фар, в них не было столько боли. Вулканец судорожно сжал пальцы в кулак, потом медленно и с заметным усилием разжал.  
\- Нужно идти, Спок. – Кирк сказал тихо, почти неслышно.  
Спок поднялся, опершись на локоть, и сел. Взгляд немного прояснился, но все равно от прежнего невозмутимого Спока в нем уже ничего не было. Вместо спокойствия в нем была ярость, вместо сдержанности – боль. Вулканец механически поднялся и, отдернув край белой шатерной материи, вышел. Кирк без промедления последовал за ним. Для постороннего взгляда картина выглядела так, словно двое только что о чем-то ожесточенно поспорив, рассорились, но дело до драки решили не доводить. Вулканец шел впереди, глядя куда-то вперед стеклянными глазами. Капитан еле поспевал за ним, хотя и ускорял шаг.

Камила смотрела на фигуры двух нервно идущих рядом человек, закусив губу. Девушку пробирал озноб. Поплотней закутавшись в паллу, она нырнула в шатер.

Солнце падало за неровную полосу леса, меняя прежнюю позолоту на кровавый багрянец. День подходил к концу.

Когда рог прогудел в третий раз, они оба уже были в лесу. Спок не замедлял шага, но Кирк, хоть и с трудом, смог его нагнать. Попытка окликнуть вулканца ничем не увенчалась, поэтому Джим решил действовать радикальней. Но когда его рука взметнулась к плечу Спока, у горла капитана застыло холодное лезвие то ли меча, то ли ножа. Баронг. Такие коротенькие мечи когда-то носили моро, жившие в Калимантане. Откуда у Спока появился этот клинок, Кирк не знал. Он не заметил, когда тот прихватил его с собой из многочисленного оружия, предложенного Торием.  
Кирк сделал шаг назад. Острие меча не дрогнуло. Спок тоже отступил, сначала на шаг, потом на второй, а потом развернулся и побежал. Преследовать его в сумерках было бесполезным делом, к тому же его задачей было сейчас абсолютно другое. В подтверждение этому у его головы просвистел и впился в ствол ближайшего дерева дротик. Кирк присел, доставая несколько припасенных метательных пластин. Соперника не было видно, но судя по звуку, некто его метнувший находился недалеко. Неожиданно второй дротик почти неслышно рассек воздух и впился ему в плечо. И тут он понял. Тихо, чтобы не шуметь, он лег на землю и пополз от дерева подальше. Кто-то неплохо рассчитал этот ход: просвет между ветками деревьев не позволял сделать хороший бросок, когда Кирк стоял возле ствола. Поэтому дротик метнули в дерево, заставив капитана пригнуться, чтобы уже в таком положении лучше прицелиться и ранить в правую руку.  
Услышав неожиданный свист, он подумал, что кто-то из участников решил нарушить правила, воспользовавшись луком, но когда приблизительно из тех мест, откуда недавно по нему метнули острое оружие, донесся хриплый вздох, он догадался, что произошло. Лес замер. Неестественная тишина, его наполнившая, начинала раздражать капитана.  
Такая игра его не устраивала. Не видя ничего в темноте, он был уверен, как выглядит стрела, только что настигшая одного из его противников. Черные перья ворона, посаженные на деготь, длинное кленовое древко и острый, тонкий подобно игле, вощеный наконечник.  
Не такой, какой он видел впервые в степи. И не такой, какой вонзился в землю у его ног прошлой ночью. И первый и второй были широкими и били лишь плохо защищенную мишень.  
Этот же, узкий и иглообразный, мог пробивать на не слишком большом расстоянии металл. Такой, например, какой применяли для доспехов в этих землях.  
Невидимый незнакомец больше не шутил. Теперь он уже не предупреждал. Он нес смерть.

Спок продирался сквозь лесную чащу, там и тут прорубая коротким мечом себе дорогу. Дважды отбив нападения противников, он все еще слабо контролировал себя. Одному из них, правда, все же удалось уйти. Неясный контур человека скрылся в чаще, разумно решив не рисковать. Два дротика из немногих имевшихся у него в запасе, человек уже истратил, пытаясь ранить вулканца, но из этой затеи ничего не вышло. Если бы Спока вела логика, она могла бы его подвести в этой неоднозначной ситуации, но им руководили инстинкты. И они не дали ему подставиться под чужой неожиданный «огонь». Тот, кто охотился за ним, предусмотрел и это, и решил сменить тактику.  
Теперь тень бесшумно следовала за ним на некотором расстоянии, не отдаляясь, но и не приближаясь к вулканцу. Тогда он решил пойти на уловку. Такие уловки часто были в ходу у землян, но он надеялся, что противник не распознает подвоха. Спок сделал вид, что его ранили, и резко вскрикнув, он упал на землю и замер. Абсолютная тишина продлилась несколько секунд, а потом неподалеку послышалось тихое шуршание листьев. Человек шел к поверженному противнику, шел, ничего не видя, на звук упавшего тела. Цель его была проста – убедиться в своей удаче.  
Еле слышный хруст веток послышался ближе, потом еще ближе. Человек подошел вплотную и остановился. Спок не шелохнулся. Как бы трудно ни было вулканцу удерживать себя, он не двигался. Его пон-фар трансформировался во что-то странное, что-то новое. Резкий свист вырвавшегося из ножен клинка задрожал в воздухе, оборвавшись хриплым удивленным вздохом. Охотник за удачей рухнул на землю.  
Вулканец прислушался к своим ощущениям. Пон-фар не уходил. Не смотря на то, что он за короткий отрезок времени убил двоих противников, жажда крови не переставала пульсировать в голове, задавая всему организму несвойственный ему ритм.  
Спок разоружил лежащее на земле тело воина и неслышно двинулся дальше. Нужно было отыскать всех. До одного.

Кирк осторожно прошел вперед и наткнулся вытянутой перед собой рукой на ветви какого-то кустарника. Видимо, теперь уже мертвый соперник скрывался где-то здесь. Метнуть нож он успел по счастливой случайности. Его противника выдал звон покидающего ножны оружия, и Кирк тут же отреагировал на этот звук. В голове мелькнула мысль, что это мог быть и Спок, но он сразу отбросил ее. Зрение вулканца было намного острей в темноте, чем зрение любого землянина, и Споку просто не было необходимости поджидать врага в укрытии. Ночная тьма и была для него укрытием, дающим значительное преимущество перед остальными.  
Послышавшийся неподалеку шорох был настолько коротким, что капитан сначала подумал, будто он вовсе ему померещился. Но внутренний голос говорил, что рядом кто-то есть. Кто-то, кто, как и он сам стремится быстрее закончить этот этап турнира и дождаться рассвета.  
Краем глаза он уловил неясное движение где-то в стороне, но на этот раз опоздал. Силуэт метнулся к нему, сбивая с ног и прижимая его всем весом своего тела к земле. Не давая капитану вырваться из захвата мощных рук-тисков, противник потянулся за висящим на поясе оружием. Он умудрялся удерживать Кирка единственной свободной рукой.  
Тут произошло неожиданное. Пронзительный свист стрелы прозвенел в воздухе, и Джим закричал от боли, пронзившей его левое плечо. Он знал, кто это был. Четвертый, не побоявшийся без утайки показать свое умение владеть луком, стрелок. Только теперь у него в руках был маленький, близко бьющий лук, считавшийся, тем не менее, другим оружием. Им можно было пользоваться на вполне законных основаниях. И этого, похоже, не учел больше никто.  
На секунду напавший на него противник замешкался, чем-то удивленный, и Кирк тут же воспользовался этой заминкой, выхватив нож из чужих ножен и вогнав его в плечо сопернику. Тот даже не вскрикнул, чтобы не выдать себя находившемуся где-то совсем рядом лучнику. Убивать нападавшего не было в планах у капитана. Но обезвредить его было совсем не лишним.  
Еще один, уже ставший привычным и приевшийся Кирку за эту ночь звук упавшего тела раздался со стороны, откуда недавно стреляли. Северянин был мертв. И убить его мог только… кто?  
\- Спок? – капитан тихо выдохнул это слово, будто боясь ошибиться в догадке.  
\- Капитан…  
Кирк вздрогнул. Привычно спокойный и ровный голос Спока донесся совсем не оттуда, откуда он ожидал. Голос вулканца звучал буквально у него над ухом.  
Все постепенно становилось на свои места. Когда стрела попала в плечо Джима, и тот закричал, Спок узнал его голос, и потому остановился. Остановился, а не помедлил в растерянности, как показалось Кирку, выбравшему момент обезоружить противника. Но оставался один, самый главный вопрос: кто же тогда мог застрелить охотника с севера, так внимательно и метко бьющего по мишеням?  
Ответ не заставил себя ждать.  
\- Тиберий? Спок?  
Мягкий взволнованный голос вдруг дрогнул, осекшись.  
Вдалеке, между ветвями деревьев, освещенных первыми, робко пробивающимися лучами рассвета, стояла фигурка. В тонких молодых руках был прочно, и профессионально-твердо зажат опущенный лук с наложенной на тетиву стрелой. Лук был большим, боевым, а не таким, на каких принято учить детей.  
\- Вы живы?  
Откуда она могла знать? Что оба выживут. Что никого из них не убьют раньше или позже того, как она сможет оказаться рядом. Как она могла успевать следить за обоими??  
Ветер растрепал непослушные длинные волосы, когда-то убранные в замысловатую прическу.  
Двое молчали.  
Девушка поспешно закинула за плечо лук, убрала стрелу в колчан и побежала в их сторону. Подол длинной столы был перехвачен одной рукой, отчего бегущая по иглице девушка походила скорее на озорную девчушку-служанку, чем на благородную замужнюю матрону. За ее спиной развивались на ветру полы короткой накидки с капюшоном.  
\- Спок!  
Девушка остановилась с нескольких шагах от двоих мужчин. Спок, стараясь выглядеть невозмутимым, стоял к ней в пол-оборота, зажимая неповрежденной рукой рану на плече. Кирк наоборот не скрывал ранения. Он искренне надеялся, что пока он таким образом отвлекает внимание Камилы, Спок придумает как спрятать от глаз девушки зеленое пятно, расползшееся по его рукаву.  
\- Как ты тут оказалась?! – Кирк скривился, выдергивая острый наконечник из раны. Камила тут же скинула укрывавший ее от ветра кукуль и оторвала от него несколько полосок. Через мгновение ока рана была уже перевязана. Кирк внимательно наблюдал за ее действиями, не упустив и тот момент, когда один из лоскутов бывшей накидки благополучно исчез в руке Спока.  
\- Я бывала в этом лесу в детстве довольно часто. И хорошо его знаю.  
\- А откуда у тебя лук?  
Кирк глянул на колчан. Хотя цвета лопастных перьев в предрассветном сумраке он различить не мог, рваные контуры оперения говорили сами за себя. Камила растеряно опустила глаза.  
\- Я … его купила. У одного человека.  
\- Купила? Как он выглядел?  
\- Он был… странный. Он ушел из лагеря как только начался последний тур, но перед этим он спросил, не хочу ли я купить у него лук и колчан со стрелами. Лук был отличным и стрелы… очень хорошие. Они далеко и сильно бьют. Я сказала, что у меня нет ничего, что я смогла бы обменять, а он сказал, что … отдаст мне его лук и колчан за мою паллу. Он очень продешевил…  
Кирк молчал. Их тайный преследователь избавился от единственной улики, по которой его можно было опознать. И сделал это довольно обдуманно. Но зачем ему могла понадобиться палла Камилы? Шаль не была дорогой или особо искусно сделанной. Ее даже при желании нельзя было продать. Может, незнакомец попросил паллу взамен, чтобы не вызывать подозрения отдавая даром лук и стрелы? Ведь больше у девушки ничего не было. Тут одна шальная мысль мелькнула в голове у капитана.  
\- А ты смогла бы узнать свою паллу из нескольких похожих?  
Камила опасливо встретилась с ним взглядом.  
\- Конечно. Я сделала ее своими руками. Такой узор, какому меня научили дома, больше никто не выткал бы. Этот рисунок ткут только женщины в нашем роду.  
Смутные догадки, возникавшие то и дело в голове капитана, не выкладывались в одну стройную последовательность. Зачем их дважды на их пути предупреждали? Для чего понадобилась незнакомцу палла Камилы? И эти монеты… Неужели у Камиллы не было подобных денег, чтобы заплатить за лук? Что-то не вязалось во всей этой истории.  
Но тревожило Кирка другое. Преследователь оставил свой лук. И все свои стрелы.  
А это могло означать только одно: больше предупреждений не будет.

Прозвучавший как всегда заунывно рог заставил Кирка и Спока переглянуться. Камила нервно закусила губу.  
\- Что это значит? – Кирк с нетерпением посмотрел на девушку.  
Камила вздохнула. По крайней мере, все обернулось более или менее благополучно для них. И можно было ехать домой.  
\- Это значит, что победитель вернулся.

Решение не идти на церемонию чествования победителя было принято на удивление единогласно. Все помнили о не совсем законном появлении на турнире Камилы, да и сомнений по поводу того, кто же был этим самым победителем, ни у кого не было. По- видимому, северянина-лучника Камила не убила, а только ранила, и теперь он принимал во владение трофейные земли.  
Тем временем Кирка мучил вопрос, что же делать дальше. Они, как и полагается, приняли участие в турнире, уважив местный обычай. Теперь же им следовало вернуться «домой», в северные земли. Вероятность того, что Скотти справится с возникшими неполадками прежде, чем Споку придется вести невесту «на родину», стремилась к нулю. Предстоял важный и непростой разговор с Камилой.  
Когда день склонился за полдень, было решено устроить привал. Камила еще раз осмотрела рану Кирка и, промыв ее чистой водой из источника, заново перевязала. На повязку, скрывавшую почти все предплечье Спока, она косилась с момента их отправления. Ее муж за всю дорогу не произнес ни слова, и раны, глубокой по убеждению девушки, казалось, не замечал. Но на необходимость сменить повязку это, по ее же мнению, никак не влияло. Взяв кусок полотна, оставшегося от бывшей накидки, она не без опаски подошла к Споку. Кирк бросил косой взгляд на своего старшего помощника. Вулканец сидел на земле так же неподвижно, как и минуту назад.  
\- Позволь я сменю повязку.  
\- Спасибо, Камила. Пока в этом нет необходимости.  
Девушка замерла в недоумении. Пока? Что ее муж хочет этим сказать?  
\- Я затянул ее достаточно, чтобы потеря крови была минимальной. Когда мы придем домой, можно будет сменить ее. Пока же такой необходимости нет.  
«Когда мы придем домой» - подумал Кирк. Спок даже в этом не стал врать. Поскольку прийти к нему домой на этой планете они просто не могут, то и повязку ей менять не придется. Маленькая уловка. Капитан про себя улыбнулся. Неужто дело так плохо, если даже Спок пошел на уловки? А что, если рассказать ей все как есть? Тогда не придется никого обманывать, девушка вернется домой, а они не будут скованны какими-либо обязательствами. И все же побыстрее бы Скотти устранил неисправности. Из всего, что полагалось десантной группе, у них были только трансляторы. Ни фазеров, ни трикодеров… Но даже их наличие сейчас радовало Кирка как никогда. Свой прошлый, относительно удачный урок латыни он вспоминал с содроганием. Поэтому мысль о том, что было бы не будь у них трансляторов, наводила на Кирка ужас: местная помесь немецкого и латыни звучала малоприятно, а произносилась и того хуже.  
Задумавшись, капитан не заметил, что крутит в руке их давний «трофей» - плоскую блестящую «монету». Взгляд Спока тоже вскользь остановился на ней, но потом нашел какой-то более содержательный объект изучения.  
Камила, которая мельком глянула на Кирка, вдруг выронила из рук свой походный мешок и сдавленно вскрикнула. Попятившись назад, она обернулась и бросилась на шею вставшему, но по-прежнему ничего не понимающему Споку. Девушка так прочно обхватила вулканца, словно от этого зависела ее жизнь. Испуганно заглянув ему в глаза, и не найдя в них понимания, она шарахнулась и от него.  
\- В чем дело, Камила?  
Девушка медленно пятилась назад, переводя взгляд с Кирка на Спока.  
\- Кто вы такие и что вам нужно?  
\- Успокойся и объясни внятно что случилось! – Кирк, обескураженный таким поворотом событий, повысил голос.  
\- Наемники… Убийцы!  
\- Никто не собирается причинять тебе вреда, Камила. – Голос Спока оставался таким же ровным, но растущее напряжение прослушивалось и в нем. – Объясни причину, по которой ты обвиняешь нас.  
Камила замерла, иногда поглядывая на блестящий кругляк в руке Кирка.  
\- Не делайте вида, что ничего не понимаете. Я не северянка, но я знаю. Каждый наемный убийца в ваших землях носит эти вещи по сословию того, кого должен убить. Железные значат хозяев, медные – слуг, других обозначений я не знаю.  
Кирк вскипел.  
\- А теперь ты послушай! По дороге в твой дом на нас нападали дважды. Эти монеты, - Кирк показал железную и медную, - принадлежали напавшим на нас. Если бы мы хотели тебя убить, у нас был уже с десяток возможностей сделать это!  
Девушка замолчала в сомнении.  
\- Почему я должна вам верить?  
\- Потому что у тебя нет оснований не верить. Кроме этих монет, которые нам не принадлежат.  
\- Этого вы доказать не можете.  
\- Как и ты – обратного.  
\- Камила, - Спок сдержанно и прохладно обратился к подозрительно смотрящей на него девушке, - у вас существуют обычаи, позволяющие тебе развестись? Не думаю, что при таком недоверии между нами есть смысл в каких-либо отношениях.  
Камила сжалась в комочек. Кирк в недоумении смотрел на эти метаморфозы: еще минуту назад девушка готова была обвинить их во всех смертных грехах, теперь же она выглядела крайне испуганной.  
\- Нет. У нас… нет таких законов. Такое не возможно.  
Спок, внимательно наблюдающий за ней, не изменился в лице. Но по его глазам капитан понял, что все только что сказанное – неправда. И еще догадался, что его первый помощник явно сделал какой-то вывод наконец.  
\- Я… прости меня, мой муж. Я верю вам.  
Камила повернулась к Кирку. Лицо ее было бледным.  
\- Прошу прощения, Тиберий. Я не имела права сомневаться в честности друга моего мужа.  
Девушка, казалось вот-вот расплачется, и Кирку не оставалось ничего другого, как улыбнуться, давая понять, что все в порядке и никто не сердится.  
Девушка немного успокоилась, но все еще была неестественно бледна. Капитан, перехвативший напряженный взгляд Спока, отошел в сторону, решив оставить ее в покое.  
\- Ну, что ты думаешь по этому поводу?  
\- Она напугана, поэтому говорит неправду.  
Кирк нетерпеливо нахмурился.  
\- Это итак очевидно, Спок. Но чем она напугана? Она мало похожа на беспомощную девочку. Видно Торий научил свою дочь стрелять на всякий случай. И довольно неплохо научил.  
Вулканец молчал. Его сосредоточенный вид никак не способствовал, правда, появлению у Кирка лишнего терпения.  
\- Ее поведение нелогично. Но, учитывая, что предки у землян и этих переселенцев одни, в этом мало удивительного.  
Капитан перестал хмуриться и задорно улыбнулся.  
\- Ну да. И есть одно чувство, присущее нашим общим предкам, которое вряд ли тебе покажется логичным.

Когда степь перешла в холмистую местность, а она – в редкие леса, на горизонте показался одиноко стоящий дом. Камила, отыскавшая вдали знакомый силуэт, пронзительно закричала и бросилась бежать вниз по склону. Шедшие немного позади Кирк и Спок разглядели то, что несколько мгновений назад увидела девушка.  
Вдалеке виднелся все тот же дом лучника. Алое зарево смешивалось с черными прядями дыма. Дом был охвачен огнем.


	6. Стрела шестая. Маска

Из всего строения целыми остались только каменные стены и черепичная крыша. Все, что находилось внутри, сгорело без следа. Колодец находился в атрии, снаружи дома воды не было, поэтому всем троим оставалось лишь безучастно смотреть на догорающее в огне жилище. Камила тихо плакала, уткнувшись в грудь Кирка. Капитан не знал, чем можно помочь девушке, только что потерявшей и родню, и дом. Теперь у нее не осталось никого, кроме них со Споком. Кирк прислушался: девушка что-то тихо шептала сквозь слезы.  
\- Я ненавижу их, ненавижу!..  
\- Кто это сделал, Камила?  
Неожиданно она отстранилась и вытерла блестевшие на щеках слезы. Взгляд ее похолодел. Кирк отпрянул, пораженный этой переменой.  
\- Слушайте все, что я вам скажу. Вам нужно это знать.  
Спок, все это время стоявший в стороне, подошел к ним. Камила продолжила.  
\- Все, что вы видели и слышали до этого момента – ложь.  
Вулканец еле заметно кивнул. По-видимому, его предположения подтвердились. Кирк же уставился на Камилу в недоумении.  
\- Эта семья, которая здесь жила – не моя семья. Я не являюсь родственницей ни этой женщине, ни этому мужчине.  
Спок кивнул снова.  
\- Дом был построен здесь тоже недавно. Все было продумано хорошо и точно рассчитано.  
Кирк почувствовал, что закипает. Получается, все это время их просто-напросто водили за нос?!  
\- Не злитесь, Тиберий, если вас действительно так зовут. Согласитесь, играли не только мы.  
Кирку нечего было возразить. Но негодование от этого не уменьшилось.  
\- На этой планете существует небольшая, но перспективная ромуланская база.  
Капитан изумленно слушал, не веря своим ушам. Ромулане? На этой планете? Этого они как раз не могли учесть. И что хотела сказать девушка словом «перспективная»?… Видимо, на данный момент она пока еще не была ни большой, ни обеспеченной всеми необходимыми ресурсами для того, чтобы развернуть здесь свою деятельность.  
Кирку почему-то именно теперь вспомнились все события прошедших двух дней. То, как Камила учила их «вести себя» на турнире, как бережно перевязывала раны ему, какой скандал устроила, заметив у него монеты северян, как выдумала историю с паллой… Все это было всего лишь спектаклем… Капитан по-новому посмотрел на девушку. Она была превосходной актрисой, каких еще поискать, и идеально обыгрывала любой поворот событий.  
\- Я догадываюсь, о чем вы сейчас думаете, - сказала она глядя на Кирка. – Но все эти действия были продиктованы обстоятельствами.  
Взгляд Спока был прикован к девушке. Похоже, еще не все разгадки были найдены. По крайней мере, по виду вулканца можно было сказать именно это.  
\- И мужчина, и женщина, которых вы знаете как Тория и Лаурию, на самом деле работники этой базы. Они ромулане.  
Молчание установилось лишь на несколько секунд. Девушка специально сделала паузу, позволяя им обработать эту информацию.  
\- Когда ваш челнок разбился, на базе это вычислили без труда. Естественно, дом был построен раньше. Но все, что было в нем, доставили сюда после того, как был засечен челнок Федерации.  
\- Насколько крупная эта база?  
\- Можете судить сами. Около трети участников соревнований – ее сотрудники.  
Кирк молчал. Было трудно сказать, что поразило его больше: количество ромулан на планете, или то, какое представление было устроено по случаю прибытия всего лишь двух федератов. Масштаб происходящего не мог не смущать. Выходит, часть местного населения была на стороне ромулан. Сейчас он задумался о том, что за все это время он не видел не одного раненного участника турнира. Даже в первом туре, когда они сражались на мечах. Кирк был впечатлен точностью проведения ромуланами операции: малейшая рана на турнире у любого их них, даже случайная, могла выдать их с головой. А насколько точным должен был оказаться выбор противников для него и Спока, чтобы не допустить ранения с одной из сторон. Ведь Спока рана компрометировала бы точно так же, как и ромулан – жители этой культуры не знали о чужаках. По крайней мере, так все хотели обставить рихансу.  
\- Почему же ты сейчас сдаешь своих?  
Бесстрастное лицо Камилы на долю секунды дрогнуло. Но лишь на долю секунды. Через мгновение прежняя непроницаемая маска вернулась наместо.  
\- Мою подругу убили. Это не было оговорено в задании.  
Кирк подозрительно смотрел на нее. Дружба? У ромулан? На службе? Верилось с трудом. В доказательство правильности своих мыслей он обернулся к Споку. Вулканец еле заметно кивнул, подтверждая, что девушка говорит правду.  
\- Не думал, что преданность дружбе у ромулан так сильна, - сказал он скептично.  
\- Это не всегда так. – Несмотря на явное оскорбление, девушка оставалась так же холодна и спокойна.  
\- Все довольно просто, капитан.  
Спок, прежде молчавший, решил, наконец, пролить свет на запутанную ситуацию.  
\- Вы правы относительно того, что понятие «дружба» у ромулан не особенно котируется. Но для вулканцев оно так же значимо, как для землян.  
\- ?...  
\- Она вулканка, капитан.  
Последнее открытие поразило капитана более, чем все предыдущие. Вулканка? На ромуланской базе? Но как??  
Девушка не сказала ни слова в ответ на это утверждение. Для Спока этого было достаточно.  
\- … Все равно, Спок. Если бы не убили ее подругу, мы не узнали бы ни слова.  
\- Ты не понял, Джим.  
Брови девушки изумленно выгнулись. Теперь, когда играть в друзей-героев у них не было никакой необходимости, такой жест, как обращение к своему капитану по имени, можно было расценить как верх фамильярности. Или доверия.  
\- Ее подругу убили именно поэтому. Она помогла нам, хотя это не было запланировано заданием.  
Камила не шелохнулась.  
\- Теперь их действия непредсказуемы.  
Кирк прищурил глаза.  
\- Теперь их действия как раз очень предсказуемы. Нас попытаются убрать. И в том числе тебя.  
\- Это понятно. – сказала девушка с долей вызова в голосе. – Но первоначальная цель была другой. Или вы не задумывались, почему на мне женили вашего офицера, а не вас, капитан?  
Капитан с любопытством смотрел на нее. А девочка была не глупа. И умела легко и убедительно поставить оппонента на место, когда тот переходил на личности.  
\- Основной целью задания было коснуться сознания вашего офицера-вулканца, капитан. И уже через него выйти на информацию, которой владеет Федерация.  
\- Мало продуманный шаг, но мой взгляд, - ответил Кирк. – Если ты росла и жила среди ромулан, вряд ли эта способность у тебя достаточно развита. Ведь телепатия должна еще и развиваться, так Спок?  
\- Вы правы, капитан. Врожденные телепатические способности у вулканцев недалеко ушли от таковых у ромулан. Достичь высоких результатов можно лишь постоянно тренируя и развивая в себе эти навыки. Но все же я ощутил на себе постороннее воздействие. Думаю, оно отчасти и спровоцировало… мое прежнее состояние.  
Камила отрицательно покачала головой.  
\- Нет. Я пробовала пробиться к вам, когда мы держались за руки. Ваше… состояние было вызвано не этим. Это – естественное состояние. То, что можно назвать подсознательной реакцией организма.  
\- Так ты обо всем знала! – Кирк вскипел не на шутку.  
\- Меня снабдили необходимой информацией о моей расе. В том объеме, в котором это было необходимо. У вас, капитан, весьма предвзятое представление о ромуланцах.  
\- Мне кажется, еще недавно ты говорила, что ненавидишь их. То, как они поступили с тобой, - достаточный повод для этого.  
\- Так поступили бы и с ромуланкой. У ромулан намного меньше расизма по отношению к вулканцам, чем вы хотите видеть. Да, со мной поступили нечестно. Но не потому, что убили мою подругу – они ликвидировали всех участников провалившегося проекта, это понятно. Меня не предупредили о том, что за мои поступки буду отвечать не я. Не только я.  
\- Но ты только что сама ответила на свой же вопрос…  
\- Капитан.  
Спок прервал спор, грозивший перерасти в перепалку, и попытался вернуть разговор в нужное русло.  
\- Логичнее было бы сейчас побеспокоиться о нахождении укрытия и выработки плана дальнейших действий.  
\- Ты прав, Спок. Это может нам очень скоро пригодиться. Но меня интересует еще пара вопросов. Следивший за нами – тоже один из ваших … людей?  
Кирк осекся на последнем слове, вспомнив, кем в конце концов эти «люди» оказались.  
\- Нет. Слежки за вами не должно было быть. Это – лишние подозрения.  
\- А откуда тогда у тебя взялся лук и стрелы?  
\- Это была заготовка. Она лежала в лесу в договоренном месте. В вас стреляли теми же стрелами?  
\- Нет. – Кирк был вынужден признать этот факт. – Наконечник был шире.  
\- Это северяне. Только они используют такие неудобные наконечники.  
\- Но зачем им было следить за нами?  
\- Вы сами говорили об этом, капитан. Чтобы предупредить нас.  
\- Не совсем. Думаю, причина в вас. – Камила кивнула в сторону Спока.  
Спок на мгновение задумался, а потом кивнул.  
\- Поясни, Спок.  
\- Внешность. И в частности, уши. Северяне приняли меня за ромуланца. Предполагаю, местным жителям не особенно импонирует присутствие чужаков на их планете.  
Шум за спиной заставил всех троих обернуться.  
\- Вы абсолютно правы, Спок. – Невысокий смуглый «человек», тот, кто разыгрывал из себя Милета в недавнем представлении, криво ухмыльнулся. В руке он держал нечто, весьма напоминающее фазер, только значительно усовершенствованный и более мощный. – Аборигены нас малость недолюбливают. К их счастью, такое поведение мы считаем закономерным и особо не злимся.  
Вокруг них уже собралась «знакомая компания». Презрительно скривившись, на них смотрел бывший соперник Спока, держащий опущенным такой же «фазер»; здоровенный детина, казавшийся уже не таким огромным, как тогда, на турнире в поединке с капитаном, разглядывал их с насмешливо-брезгливым видом. Кирк узнал некоторых, лица других ему были не знакомы. Среди незнакомцев большинство имело неизмененную ромуланскую внешность.  
\- Вы сделали все именно так, как от вас требовалось, Кирк. И хотя ваша дорогая провожатая немного сымпровизировала в концовке, сюжет в целом от этого только выиграл.  
Кирк боковым зрением заметил, как девушка сильнее стиснула зубы. Очевидно, жизнь с ромуланами оставила свой отпечаток на ее манере поведения.  
\- Нам бы удобней было просто получить всю необходимую информацию от нее самой, но мы не рассчитали нагрузки. Девочка переутомилась. Можно было кончено не вмешиваться и подождать, пока вы заберете ее с собой на корабль… Но это доставило бы нам намного меньше удовольствия, чем непосредственное общение с вами и вашим помощником. Что касается тебя, Трел, то это задание мы решили зачесть тебе, как удавшееся. Хотя ты нас удивила, результат стоил такого риска. Не каждый день удается заполучить в пленники капитана звездолета.  
Пальцы Трел, сжатые в кулаки, побелели. Казалось, она сейчас бросится на ухмыляющегося ромуланца.  
\- Ты можешь переодеться и приступить к выполнению своих обязанностей, Трел. Не беспокойся, ими мы сейчас займемся. Все самое интересное ты увидишь.  
Девушка не двинулась с места.  
\- Ты не предупредил меня, что за мой срыв задания будут нести ответственность другие.  
\- Ты о Рител? Она все равно не справлялась с возложенной на нее ответственностью. Рано или поздно эта участь постигла бы ее все равно.  
Глаза Трел сверкнули ненавистью.  
\- Вот оно что. Значит, ты уже выбрала. Как знаешь, Трел. Нам не нужны предатели.  
Рука «Милета» навела оружие на вулканку. Ромуланец разочарованно скривился и выстрелил.  
Кирк хотел оттолкнуть девушку, но Спок среагировал быстрей. Сбив Трел с ног, он покатился вместе с ней по земле. Луч «фазера» лишь немного задел ее, опалив плечо. Разозлившись из-за такой ошибки, ромуланец выстрелил снова.  
Но выстрел угодил в растворившееся в воздухе золотистое сияние.


	7. Стрела седьмая. Жизнь

Шагая со своим помощником по коридору одной из палуб, Кирк подумал, что его корабль, экипаж и он сам уже давно стали одним существом. Его людям в очередной раз удалось сделать почти невозможное – опередить события и избежать того, что на первый взгляд казалось неизбежным. Озадачив Маккоя появлением в лазарете нового необычного пациента, Кирк и Спок направились на мостик. Дорога туда сопровождалась выяснением интересующих капитана обстоятельств того, как Споку удалось определить, что Камила не землянка и не ромуланка.  
\- Но она же держала тебя за руку, Спок. Разве этого было не достаточно, чтобы определить кто она на самом деле? Ты мог бы коснуться ее разума в любой из таких моментов.  
\- Проблема была в том, что в каждом таком случае она повышала эмоциональный фон до предела, болезненного для восприятия вулканца.  
\- Другими словами, она просто глушила тебя эмоциями.  
\- Можно сказать и так.  
\- В таком случае она весьма сообразительна. Нам не помешало бы иметь такие сообразительные кадры, как ты думаешь, Спок?  
Спок невозмутимо кивнул.  
\- Было бы вполне логично стремиться к этому. Хотя по части сведений она была дезинформирована, ее ум довольно остр и способности велики, даже учитывая тот факт, что вулканское воспитание полностью отсутствует.  
Капитан широко улыбнулся. Уж он-то заметил мелькнувшую в глазах Спока заговорщицкую искорку.  
\- Лазарет Кирку.  
\- Да, Боунз.  
\- Ваша псевдоземлянка пришла в себя, Джим. Если ты и твой остроухий помощник желаете пообщаться с ней, можете зайти ко мне в гости. На этом я НАСТАИВАЮ.  
\- Что-то серьезное, Боунз?  
В передатчике послышался обреченный вздох.  
\- Нет, черт подери, просто в этом случае вам придется принести сюда и себя самих. Медосмотр обязателен! Возражения не принимаются.  
\- Мы вас поняли, док.  
Кирк переглянулся со Споком.  
\- Постараемся выкроить пару минут для визита.  
\- Черт бы тебя побрал, Джим! Для визита и для медосмотра!  
\- Конец связи.  
Кирк помолчал, а потом снова взглянул на вулканца.  
\- Да, Спок. Еще один вопрос. Тот северянин, на турнире…  
\- Ромулане не могли помешать ему участвовать, в противном случае они вызвали бы у нас подозрения. Предполагаю, именно он стрелял оба раза, предупреждая нас об опасности.  
\- Хочешь сказать, он понял, что мы – не они, и поэтому так рисковал?  
\- Его риск был очень разумным и хорошо просчитанным. Единственное, чего он не учел – это вмешательство Трел. Вероятнее всего он теперь мертв. Ромулане не прощают таких ошибок.  
\- Я думаю, Спок, и он не был уверен до конца в наших намерениях. Но он решил рискнуть. Пожертвовать своей жизнью ради чужих.  
\- Ради жизни своего племени, капитан. Эта цель была основной для него.  
Кирк кивнул, выходя вместе со Споком на мостик из лифта.  
\- Лейтенант Ухура.  
\- Да, капитан.  
\- Когда командование Флота сможет получить отправленное нами сейчас сообщение?  
\- В течение двух дней они его получат, капитан.  
Кирк едва заметно улыбнулся.  
\- Отлично, лейтенант. Пишите.


End file.
